Gilligan and MaryAnne go on a Date
by Adrian Monk
Summary: Gilligan and Maryanne go on a Date as told by Adrian Monk.


_I don't own Gilligan… the Skipper too… the millionaire…or his wife… the movie star…the professor or Mary Ann. I saw this show for the first time today, and it's really, really funny. I could tell it was funny because I could hear people laughing in the background. Dedicated to the memory of Trudy by Adrian Monk._

**Gilligan and MaryAnn Go on a Date**

Gilligan walked happily through the jungle on the island on which they had been deserted now for several years. He had a lot to be happy about. It wasn't as if he had lost his wife in a car bomb, or had to have all his food separated before he could eat. And it wasn't as if he had tried futilely to get back on the police force, only to have his best friend refuse to testify on his behalf. Yes, the castaways were truly blessed, even if they lived in a place without sanitary wipes, vacuum cleaners, and a decent supply of Summit Creek water.

But while he walked happily through the jungle he came upon a palm tree, which he liked, even though they were a part of nature. He felt a sudden desire to touch the tree, which he did. Looking up, he saw there were exactly eleven coconuts on the tree.

"I wish there were ten of them," he said aloud.

But Gilligan soon learned he needed to be more careful of what he wished for: for one of the coconuts tumbled down from the tree and hit him squarely on the head.

Dazed, Gilligan fell to the ground and remained unconscious for ten minutes exactly. Gilligan was glad of this, because like most normal people, he really liked even numbers.

When he woke up, he felt a tender hand caress his face. Mary Ann was leaning over him.

"Oh, Gilligan, are you all right?" she asked.

"I think so," he stammered. How could he tell her that with one of her hands supporting his neck, and the other hand gently caressing his cheek, that he felt more alive than he had in many years? (The only thing that would be better is if she had put one hand on each cheek.) What would she think if he knew how much he wanted to hold her right now, and kiss her, and just be with her?

"Mary Ann," Gilligan said, as he began to sit up. He swallowed hard to try to get up his courage. "Here's the thing…Mary Ann, would you…could you consider maybe going out with me tonight…like on a date?"

"Oh, Gilligan…that's so sweet," she said. "But this is an island. Where would we go?"

"I thought maybe we could go to the lagoon, and have a picnic. And then we could sit on the beach and watch the sun go down."

"Okay, Gilligan. It's a date. I think it would be fun."

Gilligan smiled at Mary Ann. In a world were many people laughed at him, the love and understanding of one good woman could make all the difference in the world.

Mary Ann packed the picnic for them, and watched while Gilligan took great pains to spread the blanket out evenly for them.

"You'll thank me later," he said, as he finished up, and MaryAnn began to unpack the basket.

Gilligan looked at what she brought. She had brought his favorites, including coconut crème pie, and coconut milk to drink. Now coconut milk was not a bodily fluid, and it wasn't at all scary like real milk from cows was, and MaryAnn poured it evenly into two identical coconut shell glasses. The two sat shyly on the ground, and shared their meal together. Gilligan didn't even mind sitting on the ground. He was so happy to be there with her.

"Mary Ann," he said, "I know we've been friends for a long time, haven't we? I mean, we like each other and all that."

"Yes, Gilligan. You know I love you. We're really good friends." She put her hand on top of his. Gilligan could barely breathe.

"Mary Ann," he said, his voice cracking. "Sometimes good friends can become more than good friends can't they? I mean, two people could be friends for years, and then decide to be more than friends, couldn't they?"

"Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked, "Are you talking about any two people in particular?"

Gilligan was now in a near panic, but he looked at Mary Ann with her brown eyes and pig tails, looking so pretty in her gingham dress. It was his favorite. It gave him the courage he needed.

"Yes, Mary Ann. I was thinking about you and me."

"Oh, Gilligan," she cried, and threw her arms around him.

And suddenly Gilligan knew he wouldn't be lonely much longer, but he wondered what MaryAnn could have ever been thinking.

_This is my first fan fiction, and I don't think Natalie is going to let me write another one. So I hope you like it. Adrian Monk._

_P.S. This is a companion piece to the story "Mr. Monk and the Arsonist" by BfloGal in the "Monk" archives. So if you poor confused Gilligan Island fans want to know what this is all about…_


End file.
